The invention is in the field of vacuum tubes, and more particularly relates to a coated anode/collector designed to reduce out-gassing, plasma formation, and secondary electron production.
Every vacuum electronics device, ranging from radio frequency tubes to microwaves tubes, must have some region in which the cathode emitted electrons impact after participating in the desired interactions. Generally these anode/collector structures consist of stainless steel, oxygen free high conductivity (OFHC) copper or some other metal. Occasionally the metal is coated with an insulating material such as titanium nitride. Metals are generally the optimum structures due to the good electrical and thermal conductivity as well as the superior vacuum performance.
One major drawback with these materials is the production of secondary electrons, plasmas, and neutral gasses upon electron impact. Neutral gasses contribute to raising the pressure in the tube, reducing the vacuum. Plasmas not only increase the pressure but also cause the tube to short electrically, limiting the duration of microwave or radio frequency output. Plasmas can also cause damage to other components, e.g., the cathode or other metallic structures. Secondary electrons are electrons produced by the impact of the primary electron beam. A single primary electron can produce several or as many as hundreds of secondary electrons. These secondary electrons then cause the formation of plasmas and result in further out-gassing from the metal anode or collector.
These problems are amplified when the collector is biased to allow energy recovery from the primary electron beam. Here, the secondary electrons can easily be re-accelerated back into the collector, causing a cascading process producing more secondary electrons.
Accordingly, there is a need for an anode/collector that can significantly reduce the production of secondary electrons, plasma formation, and out-gassing of neutral gases.